The advanced development of two widely prescribed acute trauma therapies, supportive splints and TENS devices, (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation), a pain blocking modality. Splinting device applications of compression and stabilization aid in control of pain as does TENS. Product design focuses specifically on application of newly available materials. Cyclotec's principal investigator, Stephen Michelson, founded All Orthopedic Appliances Company and introduced velcro attached fabric splints in 1964. Today, vacuum formed plastic and molded foam that can advance technology exist, but have never been applied to improve the treatment of fractures, sprains, strains and contusions. Michelson further invented and patented TENS devices in the late 1970's and is focusing on state-of-the-art innovations. Cyclotec's improved splints and pain control devices will favorably compete with currently available substantially equivalent products. TENS has none of drug's invasive stigmas of narcosis, addictive potentials, side effects and contraindications. Safety and efficacy are maximized. Cyclotec's developments will appeal to patients, physicians and third party providers. Cyclotec's consultants anticipate success. Today's splint volume is $600,000,000; shared by 250+ companies. Marketing is projected thru licensing innovations to existing growth companies. Cyclotec believes that it will quickly capture a major market share through timely and responsible development, testing, quality assurance and innovation.